


Lost Feelings

by Iregertnothing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Wow, kirigiri kirigiri yas king!, so good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iregertnothing/pseuds/Iregertnothing
Summary: Kyoko Kirigiri is going through some feelings after her girlfriend had recently broke up with her. Now it's up to Asahina and Celestia to help her move on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very serious topic, for a very serious story....

First time writing! Hope you enjoy! :)

Kirikiri wus walking one dai until she saw s0me bitch named celse latinburg. "Yo, what's up my nugget!" kirikiri sAys. Celestia says nothing :000000  
but insted sheared a tear " I'm so fucking sad rn kiri !!!11!!" she fin ally sayed, crying in2 an any may pillow of kiri's smexy bootey ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
" don't bee sad you fucking cunt" kirigirijingjing says taking awae tha pillow.ʕ ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°ʔ " i's gots 'em a date!" she soys. "With hoo?" says assahina, who cam out of the kitchen with a box full of fucking do nuts. "ca'nt tell 'em. they're embearssed eaisly. So i-" be4 she could sayes another ward, she locked @ the cock. "HOLY SHIT!" she yelled, and thaen ran ouut the dor, assahina and what-her-face wer confused. But tha follwed her 2 find................................................................................... HER SECGERT LOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!! oh nvm she came bacc... kirRiKiRi wuz :( now. maizonono had braken up with her!!!!!!!!!!!!1111!!!!!!!!!!! What a bitch!


	2. And now you're gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY!?! -SOB- -SOB- -SOB-

Kirigiri was standing next to her bed, still heartbroken that she had lost the one she truly cared about. soi lik a lttle bitch see cryed. Assahina wuz still ther doe. se wuz trying 2 confrt heer. butt noth wuz werking. so shee caled up hair BF...... Chihirow fuijfuki (STFU if u don't da ship u don not have 2 red!!!!!111!! >:() "chi-ku~" owie says very kawii. "Wat up babe?" chi-ku says. "can u babe sit kirikiri? We culd do anal ;)" ands in a spilt secnd chiHEro wuz there. "Yo'll let meh do anal wit u?? :D" "MMMHHHH" chi sits next 2 kirikiri andd bean reding herr a sotry. "Monokuma and the shitlords" Ass fujifuki red the buk owie sneaks out da room n looks 4 mqizonono 2 qustin her n ta break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't ruined chihiro for you. XD


	3. Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ass founs a bitch!

Ass was runing runing sew much! Se nearly dead!!!!!11! Butt noyt. sh passed egg daddy, se passed asshole, and she past weeb. butt she don not see the blu hered bitch the brokeh kirigirijingjing's hart."shit, ho da hall am i going to findeh that bitheh" asshin says. she bumps into weedman hahahahagukre "I love you, biiicth" he sayed very drunkly "I ani't goin never stop loveing you, Biiicth". assahina slaps wwedmen "noh, I alredy have a BF. pluz urz like 21 and Iz like 16 or 17 soo....." wedan walks away n sya the same dam thing 2 egg daddy. But he an'it having that! aoi finsally found saya- oh wait! dats ce.estia! "COD DAMIT CELESTIOA!" owie says. eles was 2 bussy making out wit dat kirikiri boddy piullow eailer. dan sayaka wus with eles tia ALSO MAKING OUT WIT DA BODY PILLOW!!!! :O

I wuz write dah first time!


	4. We move on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U thot I wuz fucking dead? Oh hell nah!

Ass euz diztruht "lmaono hao assahi na!" Zono siz. Butt she Wu slapped by assahona "wat te frick! Momzono!" Shee sad be4 running awei Naruto style. she fond her bf chihero outside of kieiriei's rom "wtf r u doing outta here?" She moaned. "Kiri commied suicide.,,'" "weell shit that is wut we got for being nice." "Anal?" "Fine." And then had the best sex in the fucking world.

Moral of the story. Maizono is a fucking bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> Commit if you want mo this gr8 story.


End file.
